The Romano Prophecies
by AdaliaMarie
Summary: Rewrite of a previous idea, sorry if you were subscribed to that... Follows the story of Severus Snape and ex-student/ new professor Lola Martinez before and during Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts. Rated T for language. May raise to M for possible smut in later chapters. Please leave feedback so I can improve. Thanks, Addy xx
1. Chapter 1

_Please note that I do not own all of the characters, just some. The rest are owned by the queen herself, J.K. Rowling and the Harry Potter series etc._  
 _Feedback appreciated =) xx_

* * *

"And that is why you should never piss off a Goblin Mr Black. Any more ridiculous questions before you leave?" The bell rung loudly to indicate the end of another exciting defence against the dark arts lesson. As the students scurried out of the classroom, Professor Evangelou calmly projected "Don't forget guys, final exams next week so practice practice practice! Severus please stay behind." Severus Snape was a quiet boy and despite the poor company he kept, Drina Evangelou had developed a soft spot for the highest achieving student in her class. Severus approached the desk and Drina leaned forward, gesturing him to take the seat opposite her desk. With a wave of her wand, the classroom door flew shut as Severus looked up at Professor Evangelou. She was very attractive; curvy, yet slim, with a silky black bob that complimented her soft features. She was by far the most attractive professor at Hogwarts, though this wasn't a challenge given that most of the professors were above the age of 60 and she couldn't have been any older than 35. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here" she smiled. Severus said nothing. "Have you made up with Lily yet?"

Lily Evans had been Severus' best friend since childhood, though they had fallen out when she decided to choose that asshole James Potter over him. "No. And I doubt she'd forgive me after I called her… well you know." Snape had often confided to Professor Evangelou about his strained relationship with Lily. She was so easy to talk to and never judged him, in fact she was the only person who had ever been there for him. "That's a shame. You two have always been my favourites. I had hoped that maybe you'd end up together and I could come to your wedding." Severus let out a scoff. Maybe a few years ago he would have considered marrying Lily, she was incredibly kind and quite pretty after all. However seeing her with the boy that had spent the best part of seven years making his life hell, Snape couldn't help but find her deeply undesirable.

Sensing his reluctance to continue talking about Lily, Drina changed the subject. "So what happened to your arm? And don't try to hide it, your sleeve rolled up earlier." Snape went a deep shade of red, but professor Evangelou merely smiled. "Let's see what the damage is this time." Drina gently grabbed hold of Severus's arm, raising his robes to reveal a deep, fresh cut along his forearm. "Let me guess, Potter and his friends?" "No." A look of concern and slight anger swept across Drina's face. "Don't lie to me Severus. I'm going to talk to them." This wasn't the first time Evangelou had noticed the injuries inflicted by the marauders, but Severus Snape refused to give them any more excuses to attack him. "It wasn't them professor. I fell". "You're a poor liar Severus. But if that's what you wish then fine. Give it here then". Professor Evangelou placed his arm gently on the desk in front of her and rested her warm, soft hands upon his deep cut. Severus never got used to the warmth this emitted, and his hairs stood on end as the heat passed through his skin and into his bloodstream. A moment later, Drina removed her hands to reveal smooth, perfect skin where his cut had once been. "Thank you" he said softly. Drina merely smiled at him and with a wave of her wand the door flew open again. "Go and get yourself some lunch".

It had been two years since Snape had last seen his defence against the dark arts professor. And as she lay bruised and bleeding in his arms, his stomach dropped as he reminisced on all the times she had been there for him. All the times she had healed his injuries, both physical and emotional. He held her tighter towards him, teardrops forming in his eyes. The guilt was overwhelming; it was after all him with whom she had entrusted her deepest secret and him who had betrayed her secret to the dark lord himself. But how was he to know they would do this? When the dark lord revealed the prophecy of a woman descended from the great Romano family who would carry the child of a death eater, how was he to know that she was the only living descendant? When he revealed that the only woman he had ever met with the power to heal just through her touch, Snape couldn't have known that he was the only one to experience such power. Nor could he have known that her resistance to the imperius curse and her strong refusal to bore a child of evil would lead to the only person to ever see any good in him or show him any kindness dying in front of him.

Severus stroked her dark hair as he huddled over her limp body. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I beg of you forgive me. I'll do anything, anything, just please forgive me." Drina opened her eyes. They were weak and strained, with dark bags underneath. "You're a good man Severus. A kind man. We all make mistakes." Drina Evangelou took her final breath and her body fell heavily upon Snape's lap. She was so beautiful, so wonderful, and now she was dead. All because Severus had broken his promise to keep her secret. He should have realised that she would resist. She was strong and knew what was right. A wonderful woman, tortured to death because she refused to carry a child that would have been used as a weapon for evil. It was too much to bare.

Severus laid down the body and as he stood up, made a decision that would change his life. He would find Dumbledore. He would tell him about the prophecies, about the Romano child and the Potter boy whom Voldemort would no doubt be going after next. It was time for Severus to be selfless and brave, just as Drina lived and died; doing what was right. Without a second thought, Severus headed through the door of the devastated house. Making sure that His fellow death eaters had all left, Snape disapparated with a loud crack! This time, he was going to keep his promise. This time, he would remain loyal to those who mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the messages. Sorry I've been away for so long. Good news is I now have 2 degrees and nothing to do with my time so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more often now! Again I do not own any characters you recognise from the HP series and any feedback is appreciated. Addy =) xxx_

It was September 1st and three years had passed since Lord Voldemort had been defeated by baby Potter. Severus awoke that morning feeling anxious to begin his new career as the Hogwarts potions master. The morning progressed uneventfully. Severus prepared his lesson plans, made sure his supply cupboard was stocked and made his way to the great hall for lunch with his new collegues.

It had taken a lot for him to accept Dumbledore's job offer, but it had taken even more for his fellow teachers to not jump up in arms when they saw the latest addition to the staffroom. Lunch was therefore consumed in near silence, with the odd glare from Minerva McGonagall stabbing Snape like daggers to the head every five minutes or so. This was to be expected of course, but it was an uncomfortable experience nonetheless. Therefore, when lunch was over, Snape quickly retreated to his chambers and spent the rest of the afternoon reading in isolation, nervously awaiting the evening ahead.

Chatter echoed around the great hall that evening as students piled in and took their seats, catching up with friends and bragging about the various adventures they had embarked upon that summer. Needless to say, Severus was on edge. He sat silently avoiding eye contact with the other professors, so as to avoid the awkward small talk that was taking place. That's when he accidentally caught her eye.

In that moment, a sixth year Ravenclaw girl looked up and Severus became immersed in her bright green eyes. She was stunning. Her hair was a deep red and pulled up into a loose bun atop her head, framing her perfectly balanced facial features. She had a small nose peircing and several ear peircings which, along with her winged eyeliner and dark lipstick, made Severus question whether uniform standards at Hogwarts had dropped in recent years, or if she just pulled it off so well that no one cared to notice the girl's clear disregard for the rules.

Severus was mesmerised. At least until the girl noticed his gawking and raised an eyebrow towards him. Severus hastily returned to his meal, but he couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. They seemed so unique yet so familiar.

The following morning was somewhat uneventful, at least until third period when Severus found himself facing a class of Sixth year potions students. He introduced himself and with a wave of his wand, presented the recipe for a complex wiggenweld potion. As students began collecting ingredients from the store cupboard, the professor spotted a familiar red headed figure sneaking through the classroom door and making her way through the crowd to a seat near the back of the room. _The cheeky shit!_

Angry as he was, Snape couldn't help but be impressed with her attempt to fool him.

But that's what this was. An attempt to fool him and undermine his authority, and Severus Snape was not about to give way to such audacity. He waited patiently for the bell to ring, and as the sixth years began to gather their belongings for lunch, Snape looked around for the familiar Ravenclaw girl. "You. Stay behind." She didn't even flinch. She merely remained in her seat and waited until the class had dispersed before staring at the potions professor as if he was the one in the wrong.

"Miss..." Snape realised he still did not know the name of the chit sat before him. _Well this is awkward._

"Martinez sir. Lola Martinez." She still seemed unphased and this threw the professor. _Who the hell does she think she is?!?_ "Well miss Martinez, care to explain why you not only showed up late to my class, but felt it necessary to sneak in unannounced? Did you think I wouldn't notice? Do you think I'm stupid?!" Snape felt himself getting angrier and desperately tried to calm himself as he waited for her response. But her response never came and the professor's frustration grew.

"Detention. This evening and every evening for the rest of the week!" he said, slamming his hand down on the table. But still there was no response from the young ravenclaw. She merely maintained eye contact as if waiting for him to completely lose it. Eventually Snape caved, breaking his intense glare. "You may go miss Martinez. Return after dinner." Without a word, Lola picked up her bag and left the room without a glance at the now fuming potions master. _It's going to be a long year_ he thought to himself, rubbing his temples.


End file.
